A Birthday Party to remember
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: It's Nessie's 18th birthday and she's invited a group of friends and family to her boyfriend Jacob's isolated cabin in the woods. When her cousin Bella arrives she finds Nessie wild and drunk so they decided to play a game to calm down but it leads to unexpected results as Bella finds out how liberal everybody else is. (Warning group sex / orgy / truth or dare / various pairings)
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Bella POV

The dark woods drifted past as Edward drove us along, it was my cousin's birthday so we were going to her party. I had been told that it was a small group of our friends, we were quite a close group of people. My cousin Nessie as we all called her was celebrating her 18th birthday with her boyfriend Jacob at his place. Jacob and me had been friends since kids so one summer only a few years ago Nessie had come to visit Charlie and me and just hit it off with Jake. Sometimes a bit too much for my taste, when they get a bit too intimate just that bit too close together and their hands are on each other. I shook my head just thinking about it. Edward raised an eyebrow glimpsing me in the mirror.

"You alright?"

I sighed

"I did tell Jacob to keep an eye on her right?

My Boyfriend just chuckled to himself over my family worries.

"Yes several times leading up to now, you do worry about your Cousin too much"

In my defence I had full right to worry, Nessie was the wild one of the family and this party was full of chances to embarrass her self. My cousin drunk was something that I'd seen at another family event and really didn't want to again.

"You forget Edward that Nessie will do just about anything on a buzz"

Edward pulled the car over down the small wooded road to the log cabin that Jacob owned. I'd meet Edward at high school, he was the son of Carlisle an impressive English doctor and Esme an American designer. They'd been staying in Forks just as I moved in with Charlie and thanks to biology class we got to know each other. I got rolled up into his group of friends, speaking of which I recognised Emmett's big SUV parked outside with several other cars. Edward pulled into an empty slot alongside the large black vehicle that Emmett owned. Getting out of Edwards Volvo I could already hear the music.

"Err Edward how many people did Nessie invite?"

Edward has an amazing memory, it didn't help when we had a fight. He could remember just about every detail of something years later and use it whenever needed. It's the same reason he could speak six languages.

"If memory serves twenty-one"

I secretly thanked whatever god that it wasn't the original number. The first ideas for the party involved the idea of inviting just about very teenager in the area. The entire senior body and junior body from Forks high school may have been in the woods drunk and disorderly. Nessie had luckily been convinced to hold a smaller party of just close friends. Edward and me made are way up small stairway to the cabin door. Jacobs's dad owned most of the woodland around here. Due to his ancestors' claim over the land his family had inherited enough through several land acts over the century. Nowhere days it was used for Eco-friendly logging which provided the living of the family. This section was private just for Jacob and now it was blaring music loudly where nobody but us would here. I couldn't but sigh trying to tell myself things would be fine as another car drove up. Edward wrapped an arm around me and leaned into my ear, his breath rising bumps along my neck.

"Just relax, don't worry yourself over nothing were among friends what's there to be concerned over."

I couldn't help but blush with Edward so close, I quickly kissed him as the cabin door opened. In the doorway stood a young girl only seventeen, with russet skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was golden blonde, which seemed completely out of place, I squinted as I recognised her.

"Wait, Claire is that you?"

She laughed hugging me, her slim frame gripping me.

"It's been way to long Bella, and Edward," she said stepping back to admire my boyfriend.

"Still tall, dark and handsome"

I couldn't help but be surprised, the last time I'd seen her she was so small just a little girl.

"What about you, and the hair?" I asked making her giggle

"Oh well I want to do something different so I dyed it blonde, makes me stand out don't you think"

That it did, I knew Nessie had been hanging out with Claire but I didn't know how much she'd changed. Quil emerged from the dancing crowd of people inside the cabin. He only had a pair of shorts on showing me his muscular chest. He had grown his hair out since last I'd seen him no longer having his buzz cut. His impish grin disappeared as he saw me. He wrapped his arms around Claire making her yelp as he pinched her sides.

"Hey Bella haven't seen you in ages how's College?"

I raised an eyebrow looking into his eyes, I felt like a mother questioning a lying child

"Quil is something wrong?"

At that Claire burst into giggles only stopping when Quil's large hand covered her mouth. He smiled, looking between Edward and me

"Nope all good here, oh I think that's Claire's and Nessie's friend Angela arriving, best go say hi"

He quickly ran pasted a laughing Claire with him moving to the latest car that had arrived. Edward himself was smiling

"Do you have to find this funny?" I asked as we walked in.

Edward quickly replied with

"My farther always taught me that it's good to laugh, so yes"

I rolled my eyes remembering all the bad puns Carlisle had come up with when we went on holiday to London with Edwards Parents. It was a great week but still Edwards farther wasn't always the best at joke telling. In side the cabin people were dancing as the music loudly played. A table to right hand-side wall was covered with food bit also bottles of various alcohol. To the left was a sofa and to the back was another. The stairs going up was behind the sofa at the back. In the left hand side back corner was two doorways on either side heading of to further rooms and the kitchen. I recognised some of the dancers. There was Jacobs's gang of Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Quil who had already run away from us. Looking around Leah had brought along her younger brother who was at the side talking to a girl I hadn't met before. She was pale, with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had an angelic face with wide eyes and full lips as she spoke with Seth. She wore red top with a black hooded jacket and a black skirt that went to her knees. Also Sam had his girlfriend Emily Young with him, Claire's older cousin, her curved body was grinding with him as the music played. It seemed as if all of Jacobs's friends had come only in shorts as I passed by. Even Emily and Leah were only wearing shorts and loose tops. I bumped into a skinny girl who immediately hugged me.

"Oh Bella I was wondering when you were going to get here"

The pixie like girl I easily recognised, her inky black hair that spiked at the sides. Alice Brandon my best friend who even went to the same college as me. Her neck was wrapped in red scarf and a silky white top covered her, she simply wore jeans as had I. Alice kissed me on both cheeks while Edward spoke to her boyfriend Jasper Hale. Rosalie who was also Jasper's sister was close at hand with her boyfriend Emmett nowhere in sight. You can see what I mean by us being a close group now right. I stopped Alice while she was complimenting my blue blouse.

"Alice where is Nessie I haven't given her her birthday present yet"

Alice stopped grinning looking behind her

"Now don't over react but she may have gotten bit wild…"

I gritted my teeth just before my younger cousin jumped up above the crowd, her light brown hair long and swirling as she danced on top of the sofa. She was wearing a short pink skirt that only went to her mid-thigh and a red tank top. Her slime body swaying sensually to the music. Edward clamped his mouth shut trying to suppress his enjoyment at seeing her prove all my worries. I felt heat fill my cheeks as I spotted Jacob, like his gang he had his shorts on and only them. He didn't notice me as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I Think Emmett's had too much to drink because he's gone all funny in there"

Jacobs's dark brown eyes went over me and then turned to his left to see his girlfriend and my cousin shaking her ass and flicking her head around. He instantly raised his hands.

"It is her birthday she allowed to enjoy it Bella"

My hands balled up as anger made me want to punch Jacob and trust me this wasn't the first time I'd punched him so I knew right where to get him. Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"He has a point go easy on her" Edward whispered, I grunted but relaxed my hands. Jacob sighed.

"Thanks Edward I mean,"

Edward interrupted Jacob before he could finish.

"I said go easy on her, I said nothing about you Jake"

Nessie jumped off the sofa into Jacobs's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and she kissed his neck laughing. Her skirt pulled up her long legs to the point we almost saw her underwear. Jake eased her down and she seemed to almost jump up.

"Err Nessie Belles here" Jacob quietly told her, my cousin swung around smiling stupidly from whatever she'd been drinking.

"Hey!" she yelled swaying on the spot before hugging me, seems like everybody was in a hugging mood at this party. I tried to contain myself as I spoke to her.

"So been drinking much?" I asked as normal as possible.

Nessie laughed as if I'd asked a joke rather than a question.

"Not really but me and Emmett had a little drinking contest and I won I think"

Jasper who was still behind me with Edward spoke quietly in his southern accent.

"Yup he really underestimated her"

I rolled my eyes as my cousin pulled back and looked at me

"Oh you're not being boring are you?" she whined

I smiled as best I could.

"No it's your birthday… just you may want to take it easy"

Nessie hiccupped as she looked at me still unable to stand still.

"Fine I wont drink for a while let my heads clear, so where's my present?"

Something told me she wasn't in a fit state to unwrap the present, which was still in Edwards's car.

"Err…maybe later"

Just as I thought I had her under control she ran away into the crowd to the cabin door. She ran to greet Mike, Angela and Jessica both the girls where Nessie's friends at school while Mike was also Jessica's boyfriend. Mike was dressed normally with jeans and a white shirt while Angela and Jessica where wearing shorts with oddly colourful tops. Mike was taller than the band of girls and stood out only being matched by Quil. His light blonde hair and blues yes within his baby face watching his girlfriend. Jessica's curly brown hair swayed as she ad Nessie shook their heads for some childish reason. Angela was more of a shy girl, her kind brown eyes looking out from her dark brown hair. Yet even she seemed to loosen up in my cousin's presence and they headed to the table of several bottles. I turned back to Alice, Edward and Jasper.

"Any ideas?" I asked glumly.

Edward shrugged

"How about a game?"

I rolled my eyes at him

"Sometimes you really,"

But before I could start telling him off, Nessie ran back to us. She almost fell, spinning into Jacobs's arms who put her the right way so she could talk to us.

"Isn't this fun?" she laughed madly.

Edward to my surprise spoke then.

"How about a game now the songs over?"

To my surprise her eyes lit up at the idea.

"Your boyfriends a geniuses yeah! Oh oh Jake lets play something, it wouldn't be a party if we didn't"


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare

Bella POV

We all sat around in a large circle or well oval. All twenty-one in a group, at the sofa at the back was Nessie sitting on Jacobs's lap. To her right were Sam and Emily, to their right was Leah and then Rosalie and Emmett. To Jacob and Nessie's left were Clare and Quil, Jared then Embry. Further along was Paul then the girl id seen with Seth it turns out her name was Jane Volturi and was one of Nessie's school friends. Not to anybody's surprise Seth was sitting next to her closely, next to them was Alice and Jasper. Finally next to Alice were Jessica and mike, then Angela then myself and Edward and back to Rosalie and Emmett. My Cousin was sobering up now she wasn't drinking anymore and Emmett who had unfortunately found out how much Nessie could drink was regaining his own senses. Of course Nessie had decided on the party game being truth or dare. As it was her birthday she had taken the right to go first, now she sat on Jake's lap looking across us trying to choose her first victim. After a minute she finally chose pointing her finger out at the person.

"Emmett! Truth or dare"

Emmett was a giant bear of a man getting into university on a sports scholarship. His black hair was all stuck up from where his large hands had pulled it about. He sighed in response loosening his thick limbs from Rosalie.

"Truth then, birthday girl"

Nessie laughed to herself

"Who's the best drinking champion in all the cabin?" she said triumphantly.

Emmett grumbled to himself, he was naturally competitive and admitting defeat always wounded him to no end.

"You are you damn girl"

Most of the group laughed except myself. I swung my head to look at Edward who I was leaning on to find even him smiling. I gave him my best judging face but he only grinned back saying.

"You do sometimes need to loosen up"

As Emmett had answered it was now his turn but he didn't take time to think over his choices, his competitive side which id seen in high school had taken over.

"Nessie, Truth or dare?"

I hoped this wouldn't get out of hand as my cousin shrugged.

"Fine truth, really ask away Emmett"

Emmett nodded

"Ok so… how many guys have you slept with?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but before I could act Nessie had already answered.

"I think twenty but I can't remember the odd one night stand"

I stared at her in disbelief

"What?" I shouted making Nessie's friends laugh along with Jacobs… actually everybody was laughing at my shook. I looked over to Jacob who seemed unfazed by the fact his girlfriend had given it away so much.

"Oh calm down Bella, it's only how many guys I've been with…" Nessie told me, she then looked to some of her girl friends in the room giving them knowing looks. The truth of her statement hit me making me blush, damn why did I blush so easily. As the giggles died down Nessie looked over the group spying Leah.

"Leah truth or dare?"

Leah looked at her specious as my cousin eagerly waited

"Err… Truth"

Nessie pushed herself up on Jake's lap getting closer.

"So…Leah, how many guys have you slept with,"

Just before Leah could give a figure, Nessie quickly added in

"In this room?"

Leah went pale staring at Jake

"You told her!" she panicked before turning to see Seth who seemed just as concerned

"Sis?" he quietly asked while Claire excitedly encouraged them on.

"Oh this sounds good, go on Leah"

"Truth Leah you picked truth" Jessica added.

"Go on spill" Even Alice egged her own.

Finally Nessie put in,

"Leah its truth or a forfeit and it will be worse"

With that Leah sighed

"Fine, fine… in the room, that's six"

Seth looked at Sam, Jake, Quil, Jared, Embry and Paul.

"Wait, when did you?" he gingerly asked, Leah grumbled to herself.

"I didn't want you to know Seth, but when we were all hanging out together and we use to go out and the guys hooked up with me sometimes for fun"

Claire who was hanging on Quil's back looked down to him

"So did…"

Quil nodded

"We six all had some fun with Leah, sometimes all at once"

I watched thinking Nessie had broken up Sam and Quil's relationships but Claire just kissed Quil, it seemed to just have turned her on. I looked at Emily but she didn't seem to be concerned.

"Emily are you ok?" I asked sympathetically but to my surprise she just rolled her eyes.

"I already knew dear" she replied

"We even had a threesome with Emily a few times"

Leah hit Sam hard enough in the chest to make him wince almost falling back.

"Oh yes! Sam please make things worse for my brothers ears why don't you!

Jacob spoke while Leah hit Sam a few more times.

"Sorry Seth, really didn't want to tell you"

I too felt bad for Seth. Perhaps the youngest among us had just found out his own sister had been engaging in sex with multiple guys at the same time, all of which he lived near or knew well enough. Seth sighed letting it sink in.

"I guess it explains why you never let me hang out with you lot every time you went out the house"

Jane placed her hand on Seth's leg stroking him gently,

"Does it actually bother you?" her angelic voice asked. Probably the physically contact by the girl Seth was clearly interested in quickly fixed his attitude.

"Well, not really" his calmer response made Jane grin, she looked back to Leah herself

"I find it really quite sexy really, did you always do all of them together or one at a time"

Leah couldn't help but grin a little from the memories

"Well… it depended on who was around at the time"

The sexually turn of events was making me nervous to say the least as Leah finally took her turn.

"Um…um, Jessica truth or dare?"

Jessica winked back

"Dare, you naughty girl"

Leah dangerously eyed her back

"Ok Jessica I dare you to kiss Angela and I mean fully kiss her tongues and all"

Jessica pulled her self off mike crawling over to Angela. Angela and Jessica knelt in front of each other keeping their backs straight they began running their hands across one another's sides. They closed the gap between themselves by rising themselves by unfolding their legs, and pushing up to one another. The girl's colourful tops rubbing their breasts together while their hands gripped each other's ass, playing with their shorts. I was clearly wrong about Angela being shy, it seemed she grew very self-assured when a crowd where watching her tease another girl. Mike had grown a tent in his jeans, as had a few of the other guys. Finally Jessica and Angela put their lips together first short and slow closed mouth kisses while the moved their hips for their audiences' enjoyment. I felt Edwards hand trail down my jeans gently his mouth close to my ear.

"You need to relax and let go a bit Bella" He whispered, I'd never really done anything like this. Watching it all was making me tense but just a little aroused, I wasn't sure if I was enjoying it but I couldn't look away. Meanwhile Jessica and Angela had taken their teasing to the next level. The girls now had both had their mouths open and were running their tongues together. They Jessica moved her hands up Angela's body until reaching her dark brown hair. Her heads knotted into the other girl's hair as they finally put their lips fully together, making sweet moans as they did so. The moaning made Mike groan his cock trapped inside his restricting jeans. Looking around it seemed the whole group was intently watching. Seth had Jane's hands rubbing closer to his groin while Alice was moving her hips just enough to rub Jasper through their own cloths. Jacob was gripping my cousins pale thighs tightly as she herself bite her own lip entranced by the two girls kissing. Jessica stopped her hips moving and slowed their long kiss. They broke apart and Jessica turned back to Leah. Jessica had made her nipples hard from arousal and now they poked through her colourful top.

"Good enough Leah"

Leah nodded her eyes heavy with what I guess was lust, while Jessica moved back to her now hard and horny boyfriend. Jessica gently kissed him giving him a taste of Angela before her blissful face looked over the group, most were now aroused due to her.

"Guess it's my turn then? Why not…Alice?"

Alice, my best friend wiggled her eyebrows, her mouth in a cherub grin and her eyes dark.

"Why not a dare?"

Jessica shared a look between herself and Nessie before putting her head to the side. She admired Alice's chest shortly, one hand on Mike's dick that was straining from his jeans.

"I dare you too to take off everything above the waist"

Alice shrugged pulling her red scarf away and placing it behind Jasper,

"Oh how easy" Alice sighed before unbuttoning her top, her firm breasts covered by a violet bra. Before I could think she had unclipped it from the front to Paul and Jared's delight. Jasper helpful moved the clothing out of the way underneath the drinks table. Alice's pale breast with small light pink nipples made both Leah and Sam groan. Alice leaned back, settling on Jasper's chest. I remember Alice had posed for a nude drawing class for the art department once, she had complete confidence and comfort being naked. She was completely fine showing off her exposed breast but jasper crossed his arms over her hiding her breasts away to Jared's dismay.

"Hey why cover the show?"

Jasper shrugged his lean body, his blonde hair partly covered his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't mind the show I just like tormenting you"

Both him and Alice chuckled to themselves. Alice looked over the group seeing Rosalie.

"Rose truth or dare"

Rosalie loosened herself from Emmett.

"Dare"

Alice looked her up and down

"Do one better than me" Alice simply said.

Rosalie gracefully stood up and pulled her red shirt up and over her golden curls. She shared the same blue eyes as Jasper being such close siblings yet he seemed unaffected by his sister exposing herself. Next she undid her pants letting them slide down her juicy ass and further down her long legs. With the garments away Rosalie was left in her matching pink Bra and Panties. The guys hollered as she two took off her bra throwing it to Nessie.

"Happy birthday Nessie" she said in her sing song voice before her hands moved to her hips, her hands tugged at her the side of her Panties as if to take them off. Yet again it was only teasing as she sat back down. I was realising how loose all my friends were, my cousin had been bi sexual, her boyfriend had enjoyed a gang bang and Jasper seemed fine to seeing his sister naked or well almost. I quietly spoke to Edward as Jared voice his complaints.

"Was everybody always, this liberal?" I asked unsure if id been blind for so many years. Edward shrugged.

"When we met I said we were a bit liberal, after all a week before I met you I had had a threesome with Alice and Jasper"

"What!" I shouted unaware of loud I had been, everybody was now looking at me. Alice still fully naked above the chest raised an eyebrow.

"Edward did you tell her about us, I thought you had done that years ago"

I gasped

"Wait you thought I knew and you never brought it up?"

Jasper shrugged

"We all knew you were a bit conversation the bed and so we thought you didn't want to speak about it much"

To distract me from my own shocking realisation Nessie was laughing her head off.

"All this time you were the odd one not having any fun with poor cutie Edward" she giggled almost falling off Jacob. My cheeks flushed red with colour as I angrily shouted back.

"I'm not a prude alright Nessie"

Rosalie grinned out of the corner of my eye.

"Belle?" she sweetly asked, my head swung quickly to her

"What?" I asked without thinking.

"Truth or dare?" I froze, I realised the trap instantly. Pick truth and they'd call me a prude or ask so much about my sex life that they'd have enough evidence. Pick dare and they'd get me to do something to test me further. Damn Rosalie was quick, it was a kind of evil that only years of being a cheerleader at high school could teach you. I didn't want to play into it but I didn't like being called prude or conservative for that matter either.

"Ok… dare," I asked my voice a little shaky, I couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Rosalie nodded to Jasper.

"I'll be kind let Jasper kiss you, and I mean kiss you until were all happy"

I quickly looked to Edward who kissed me on neck, his warm breath giving me goose bumps as it always did, before speaking to me.

"I'm fine with that, I think it could be fun but you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

Nessie shouted out at my boyfriend's words

"Hey failing to do the dare goes to a forfeit"

There was a mutter amongst them all.

"Go on Bella if you're not a prude"

"I would like to see it"

"Come on, just try"

"It's not cheating if Edwards fine with it"

Even Alice added a word in.

"Trust me you'll enjoy Jaz"

Jasper just looked at me, his eyes staring into me making feel funny just to look at him. Alice and him both got up and walked over, Alice cuddling up with Emmett and Rosalie while Jasper sat next to me. Edward moved back giving me space leaving Jasper to get close enough until we were but a breath apart. Our noses touched and I felt like such an idiot, what was I doing, I should have stopped this a while ago. My eyes darted across the room seeing everybody eagerly waiting to see my reaction. I felt Jaspers warm hand touch the side of my face turning me back to him. Again he just held eye contact. His blue eyes staring into me making feel much warmer than I was. His right hand that held my cheek kept my focus on us as he gently brought his lips to mine. I kept my lips closed of course at first but jasper was good. His careful and gentle kiss didn't stop. I closed my eyes as he moved along my face to my neck. Edward must have told him it was a sensitive spot, as he knew roughly where to best get me. Jasper felt all most as good as Edward and I happily sighed as he nibbled my left earlobe. My body relaxed and Jasper went back to my mouth lightly kissing along my mouth before his tongue flicked my lip. I slowly opened my mouth and then I really understood why Alice had recommended him. His tongue so perfectly caressed mine, massaging me and making me aroused all at the same time. I groan escaped me as his other hand drifted down my spine holding me to him. Then I felt another pair of hands on me, they moved down to my hips curving up my sides. They moved upwards to my chest, both hands rubbing my breasts. Jasper broke away to kiss down the other side of my neck. I took the chance to see who else was touching me to find Edward. Edward was so close, his crotch against my ass as his hands played with me. Just as I was enjoying this and starting to think what I could do with two guys Rosalie spoilt it all.

"I think that's enough for now, dare complete"

I pouted as Jasper and Edward stopped. Turing back to the circle or oval Edward put an arm around my shoulder while Jasper stayed almost as close.

"Ok your turn to pick Belle and make it fun" Nessie said making me wake up from my happy experience. I tried to think of what I could do, or really what I should make somebody do. I was enjoying loosening up once id actually tried it out and now wanted to show I could go along with it.

"Rose truth or dare?" I asked

She rolled her eyes

"What my turn again, well dare again then"

I decided to go along with the sexual pattern, upping the game.

"I dare you to suck off Embry"

At my dare Embry's eyes lit up, his dick was still hard from the girls kissing and getting naked. Rosalie shared a look with Emmett as if silently deciding judging by how Emmett was hard himself and had a hand on Alice's backside he seemed fine with it.

"Sure…" she said her eyes playful as she licked her lips. She walked over to Embry who very quickly undid his shorts pulling them down. Turns out he had come commando and so his thick cock sprung out easily. Rosalie got own on her hands and knees crawling the last part of the distance. She grabbed Embry's cock and started to give him a hand job as she looked at me, her juicy ass facing me.

"Should I let him cum or just tease?"

I paused unsure, I had only just loosened up my views and I hadn't done anything like this so I didn't know what to say. As if to save me my cousin spoke, Jacob's hands had moved now, one under her top and the other under her skirt.

"Oh just let him cum, he's so hard the poor boy" she giggled at her words before lightly moaning as Jacob touched her somewhere giving her pleasure. Rosalie kissed the top of Embry's dick, licking the pre cum off. He groaned as she took long licks down and up his shaft getting it wet. Edwards's hands drifted back onto me as I watched, as did Jaspers. Edwards slipped into my panties finding my pussy, he rubbed my clit as Rosalie engulfed the top of Embry's cock. Embry's head fell back and he gripped Rosalie's head as she moved to deep throating him. Paul to Embry's left reached out his arm feeling Rosalie's ass. Embry Groaned as Rosalie bobbed her head up and down quicker. Jasper's hand joined in my panties, rubbing my now wet pussy and then he inserted a finger making me moan. Looking around people were getting closer to one another, feeling one another. Mike had both Jessica and Angela close to him while Leah joined Emily and Sam. Jane was close to Seth, her hands rubbing his crotch as they kissed in between watching Rosalie suck of Embry. Claire was grinding into Quil while both his hands slipped under her pants. Embry grunted as Rosalie went faster. His hips twitched and he moaned as he came but Rosalie kept going, sucking every last drop of his cum. As she finally slowed she carefully pulled herself off Embry keeping her mouth closed. She got up on her knees and moved over to Nessie. Grabbing the back of my cousin's head she pulled her in for a kiss. I realised then they were sharing Embry's cum as it dribbled down Rosalie's chin. Rosalie let her go swallowing first, while Nessie put her head back gulping it greedily down. I could feel both jaspers and Edward's cocks hard as they dug into my sides. Nessie moaned enjoying the taste as she opened her eyes seeing Rosalie looking up at her from the floor.

"So what do you want to do Birthday girl?" Rosalie asked as innocently as she could.

Nessie answered quickly

"I want us all to fuck"


	3. Chapter 3 - Orgy

Bella POV

As Nessie stated what she wanted out loud, I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Now that somebody had said it out loud it seemed everybody had started. Jacob was already pulling Nessie's panties out from under her skirt while she kissed his bare chest, her hands undoing his shorts while she muttered.

"I just want us all to fuck, I'm so horny Jacob I want your cock right now"

Rosalie had been pulled back by Embry and now she was surrounded by both Paul and Jared. All three had taken their shorts and boxers off quick, all hard to fuck her. She took Jared's dick in one hand and Paul's in the other, giving them both a quick jerk off.

"I do love having more than one guy so you wants what?" she asked. Rosalie went back onto all fours as Paul pulled her thin pink panties down, gripping her juicy ass.

"How about I'll enjoy pounding this pussy from behind while Jared gets to fuck your pretty face?" Paul said his voice rough as his cock pressed into Rosalie's smooth juicy ass. Rosalie happily gulped down Jared's dick as Paul pushed into her pussy. She loudly moaned as they gripped her, fucking her hard and rough. Meanwhile getting undressed was Emmett watching as his girlfriend was being pounded into by two guys while the third, Embry was busy masturbating over her.

"That's it take her rough that's how she likes it"

I had Edward and Jasper taking off their shirts next to me, Jasper undoing his belt buckle and tearing away his pants. All around people were getting naked. Claire had been the fastest and both her and Quil were fully nude. She was riding Quil, bouncing on his cock, as he kept in a sitting position able to watch the well… orgy. How had this happened. Even young Seth was taking part, like the rest of Jacobs friends the fact he'd only had shorts meant it hadn't taken long to get undressed. Jane had removed her jacket but not much else. She was sucking Seth's cock to what was probably his first blow job. He grunted as Jane swirled her tongue around the head of his cock in-between sucking him. Edward was taking off my blouse while Jasper kept a hand down my Panties rubbing my throbbing clit. Alice had wriggled out of her jeans and thrown her female boxers away. I heard a groan from Jasper as he saw her climbing onto Emmett. They were complete odds, Emmett a giant bear and Alice a sexy pixie. Alice turned to check on Jasper just as Emmett gripped her sides pushing up into her from where he lay on the floor. She moaned loudly as his giant cock went deep into her, but she winked at me before turing back to Emmett. She stayed in her cowgirl position and put her hands on Emmett's chest.

"Come on Emmett give me what you've got"

Emmett throatily laughed as he thrusted into her again

"Ow fuck yeah faster," she said in-between moans.

Emmett continued to push into her in a steady rhythm.

"Gods Jasper she's so fucking tight!" Emmett grunted feeling Alice's pussy around his cock. Jasper was kissing my neck while Edward guided me to lay back, both of them were just down to their boxers, both had their cocks straining against the material in their underwear. Edward kissed his way down my chest to the top of my jeans where Jasper's hand still was. I was moaning, my breath coming out in pants as he now pumped two fingers into my pussy. Edward undid my jeans sliding them down my milky legs.

Nessie POV

This was by far the best birthday I've ever had. I was facing away from Jacob my gorgeous boyfriend as he pumped up into me. His hands rubbing my boobs as his wonderful cock filled me. I loved watching everybody have sex, Jacob know all to well as he felt how wet I was. My pussy dripping as I watched my friends and even family fuck.

"Your so wet Nessie, so horny is it because of all the fucking" Jacob teased as he pinched my nipples.

"You know it is, fuck oh god keep going Jacob I love your cock I want it all" I groaned watching even my cousin Bella enjoy the fun. I'd always loved sex, been a slut and proud. I had a great body and I wanted to enjoy it. From the sofa I had the perfect place to watch it all. Sam was standing up while both Emily and Leah sucked him off, Gods Leah had a nice ass I'd have to see Jacob fuck it later. Thanks to us being honest Jake had told me all this friends dirty habits. One of them being how Leah loved anal. My own friends were as big as sluts as me. Mike was a lucky boy for taking my advice and asking Jessica out several months ago. Now he was laying back one girl sucking his dick while the other let him suck her boobs. Jessica was lapping up her boyfriend's dick while Angela made small cute noises, her voice going to a higher pitch as Mike licked one of her tits and fondled the other. Angela was a shy girl but she gained confidence in bed and that innocent face was soo much fun to play with. Jacob moved his right hand down my body as I grinded my hips as he fuck me. His handed stopped at my clit and twirled it the way he knew I liked. I moaned louder feeling my body shake. What did make me happy, aside from Jake fucking me, was seeing Jane and Seth together. For awhile now I'd been hoping to get somebody to pair up with Seth and watching him breathe erratically as Jane deep-throated him was proof that my hunch that they'd be a match was right. Claire was moaning louder than I was as she finally came bouncing on Quil's dick. Jacob bit my neck lightly pumping into me harder.

"I think it's your turn," he said as my body felt on fire, my pussy spasming as I let my body loose control.

"Oh fuck Jacob, yes, fuck yes" I screamed as I came.

Jacob grunted as his cock exploded inside me, his cum filling me.

Bella POV

Edward whispered in my ear as both he and Jasper pumped their fingers in me.

"Is this what you want Bella, me and Jasper?"

"Yes, yes" I mumbled as I approached my climax. Whatever concerns I had, had gone as my pussy spasmed. Edward grabbed my head kissing me, my moans filling his mouth as Jasper watched my hips jerk. Once I'd settled Jasper pulled his finger out of me. I whimpered at the lack of stimulation in me, Edward pulled off me and Jasper put his fingers into my mouth.

"Suck them Bella" Jasper told me and I immediately tasted myself, it felt so naughty with two guys and I hadn't even got to the sex yet. It made me feel alive.

"Are you enjoying your self Bella" Edward asked finally taking my soaked panties off me exposing my pussy. I hummed around jasper's fingers in response.

"Wish you'd done this sooner?" Jasper asked, I nodded still sucking his fingers tasting my own juices. Edward pulled me up so I was looking back into the circle, well oval, well the group. Seeing all the sex. As Jasper undid my bra almost everybody was fully naked, the only exception being Jane whose head was bobbing up and down on Seth's large cock. Very impressive for a boy his age I thought before Edward got closer his cock poking me in the back.

"Having fun watching every one?" Jasper said as now I felt his own cock touched me as well. I hadn't known how much watching everybody would turn me own, Nessie climbed off Jacob and looked at me. Claire got up onto the sofa taking Jacob into her mouth. Jacob's cock was covered in his and my cousins cum as Claire sucked away. Nessie walked towards me a grin on her face,

"So, finally loosening up" she said getting onto her knees in front of me. I nodded unable to speak as the two boys behind me kissed my neck. Quil had moved past the sofa to join Sam, Emily and Leah. Nessie grabbed my face pushing her tongue into my mouth, kissing me. I pulled back which only made her giggle, she releases my face so I can look into her eyes

"Nessie stop this is wrong, I mean between us"

Nessie laughs again,

"Nobody cares about incest if it's between girls silly"

Jasper pulls me back spinning me around. I gently rest on my back as Jasper looms over me. I quickly look to the side to see Nessie and Edward both watching me.

"I think its time for some fun," he says kissing me again, his body close to mine. I feel his cock pass over my pussy making me moan. I want him so bad. Jasper breaks away and leans back taking himself in hand to better line himself up.

"Do you want this Bella?" the boys really love this, I finally loosen up and they can't help but tease.

"Yes, Please yes" I say quickly as he then slammed into me. His cock fills me, all of me. He must be as big as Edward but before I could compare anymore he pulls himself almost out. He thrusts back in, I moan as he stares at me. His dark eyes lusting for me. Going at a steady pace Jasper kisses my neck allowing me to escape his eyes and see Edward. Nessie is lying on her side watching me while Edward is lying behind her. His eyes focused on me as his hand caresses my cousin's body, moving slowly down until it reaches between her legs. Nessie moans as Edward fingers her, she stares at me watching as I groaned louder feeling Jasper speed up. Then a sharp pain to my chest as Jasper slaps my breast.

"Ow!" I say in reaction as I look back to see him smiling on top on me.

"Please darling pay some attention to me fucking you"

I can't help but laugh, at his handsome face as he speeds up. My laughter dying as he fucks me harder. The sound of his flesh slapping mine along with everybody else's in the room. His cock going deeper into me. I moan incoherently, the pleasure overwhelming my senses. Next to me Nessie is moaning as Edward's fingers pump into her.

"Belle I've always wanted to fuck Edward please let me?" she pitifully asks me.

Its hard enough having Jasper fuck me to pay attention but I found the air to reply.

"Sure its your birthday" was the best I could manage.

Wasting no time Nessie flipped herself over getting on top of Edward. Edward ran his hands up her sides as she held herself up on her knees.

"I've been a bad girl Edward" she teased as she brought her pussy over Edward's hard dick. Jasper all the while kept pounding into me my climax building while Nessie finally dropped herself on Edwards cock making them both groan. Jasper kisses me, his tongue filling my mouth. My groans keep coming vibrating our tongues as he keeps going. We break apart my hands still in Jasper's smooth blonde hair as he grunts feeling my pussy tightening around him. I scream silently unable to get enough air into my lungs my hands tightly gripping his hair. Jasper's thrusting slows, he gives me a few last pumps before pulling out of me. He jerks his cock over my stomach I let go of his hair letting myself relax on the floor as he cums over me. I feel the cool liquid over my stomach as I take in deep breaths trying to steady myself. Jasper lays down on his side next to me. He sighs letting himself enjoy the pleasure before looking back to me.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked a little grin on his face. I nodded

"Wish we'd done it before" I say. I decided to check on Edward, looking over to my other side. Nessie's bouncing on my boyfriend as she watches me. She pauses leaning down to whisper to Edward. What ever she said it made him gain a dark look and they both got off each other and crawl over to me. Nessie leaned over me to kiss Jasper and snaked her hand down for a quick grab of his cock. Edward gave me a kiss before his hand drifted down my leg. I let my eyes close as Edward kissed me so I didn't notice Nessie break away from Jasper. She leaned down and then I felt her tongue slid across my skin, the contact made me open my eyes and look down to see her licking up Jasper's cum.

Seth POV

Why had I never met this girl before? Jane was so god damn hot and she was sucking me off. I finally came rushing down her small throat making her moan. She let's go of my thighs and I let go of her hair as she leaned back. In a shift motion she pulled off her red top throwing it over by where she'd put her jacket earlier giving me a nice view of her bra. She smiled with that angel face as she catches me watching her chest.

She then took off her bra tossing it into my face. I did make me jump out of surprise, I think I was watching her too closely to notice anything else. She giggled before I pulled myself up grabbing and kissing her. She moaned as our tongues danced and she gently eased us back down to the floor. My hands ran down her skirt to her bare legs and then back up under her skirt. She looked deep into my eyes.

"You ever done this before?" she asked me.

I decided to go with the truth

"Err… no, not much really"

Jane looked over her shoulder and I leaned up to watch with her. Emily was on her hands and knees like a dog as Quil fucked her from behind. He gripped her hip in one hand and her hair in his other. Emily was moaning madly and moving herself as hard back onto Quil as he was thrusting into her. Sam was standing up and holding up my sister, it was a bit weird watching my sister having her legs wrapped around Sam's waist as he bounced her up and down onto his cock. Yet Jane's hand trailed down my chest and found my cock. Without turning away from watching my sister she began slowly jerking me off. My sister… or maybe I should just call her by her name, that might make things feel better especially since its turning me on. Or maybe its just Jane wanking me off with her delicate hand. Meanwhile to my right Rosalie was still taking on all the guys. Seems she had a thing for having more than one guy at a time. She had pinned Embry to the ground and was riding him while she had Paul standing up. His cock in line with her mouth as she sucked and licked his cock. Jared was behind her, rubbing his cock as he got down on his knees. Paul gripped Rosalie's blonde hair pulling her off his cock. His looked at him in what I guess was disappointment with the loss of the cock in her mouth. She stopped riding on Jared as she felt Embry's hand rub her juicy ass. Paul held her head as he spoke to her, his voice rough.

"Do you want Embry to fuck your naughty ass?"

Rosalie nodded, pushing herself back until her back met Embry's chest

"Oh fuck yes"

She put a hand on her ass pulling one of her cheeks aside to give him a better view. Paul gave her head a tug to stop her trying to turn and look at Embry.

"Your such a horny slut aren't you?" Paul said as Embry pushed himself into Rosalie's ass. She moaned loudly in pleasure and pain as Embry thrusted deeper the pausing letting her adjust to his seize.

"Oh yes I'm such a slut now fuck me" Rosalie said, moving her hips over Jared and consequently pushing Embry deeper into her. Paul held her a little while longer watching her face, her red lips parted moaning loudly as Embry pumped into her faster and pushing her to ride Jared faster. Paul used his other hand to masturbate as Embry gripped her hips, thrusting into her tight hole causing him to moan uncontrollably himself. Rosalie finally went back to Sucking off Paul now having all her holes filled. Judging by Jane's increasing speed that she was wanking me watching Rosalie act like she was in a porn movie was making her horny. I didn't blame her, it was having the same effect on me. She looked back at me a slight grin top her face and a dark look in her eyes.

"Well this is one hell of a way to lose you virginity, besides" she said getting up and taking off her skirt.

"People are starting on the anal so we better catch up"

Bella POV

I could taste Jaspers cum as my cousin Nessie kissed me. Edward was between my legs, his arms had pushed my legs up to allow him to better eat me out. Edward was experienced at it to say the least. But he wasn't going for the long sessions we normally had, instead he was just teasing me as me and Nessie kissed each other. He stopped and moved himself up. Nessie took her lips off me and then to my surprise rolled us over. I was now on top with my cousin giggling underneath me.

"You really should start taking some action now" She laughed as I felt Edwards hands on my hips. I couldn't help but smile, I was enjoying this and I felt… well more open. Nessie leaned up and I went back to kissing her as I felt Edward enter me. I bucked my hips back eager to feel my boyfriend's lovely big dick inside me again. Edward didn't disappoint, I sighed with relief feeling his cock fill me. He moved slow at first letting me savour the feeling of Nessie's tongue. Then he pushed harder making me jolt and break with Nessie to moan. Nessie giggled underneath me distracting me before Edward thrusted harder again.

"Yes Edward" I moaned bucking my hips wanting more,

Nessie locked her arms around my neck pulling our bodies closer together. As Edward thrusted into me and I moved myself back onto him, it caused mine and Nessie's bodies to rub each other. Feeling her soft small body against mine was a new experienced I was enjoying. My horny cousin pushed her hips up desperate for more friction as we kept kissing. Movement out of the corner of my eye caused me to peek to the right. Emmett had briefly stopped fucking Alice as Jasper had joined them, Alice was leaning back kissing Jasper as he rubbed her ass. Alice stopped her kiss with jasper and looked over, our eyes meet and she winked at me. Jasper then pushed himself into Alice's ass. She let her head fall back loudly groaning before Jasper stopped. She let her body lean against Jasper, his hands moving up her body to fall and massage her breasts while his hips moved slightly, his cock deep into her ass. Then Emmett moved his hips and Alice swayed hers in response giving a low moan. Jasper began thrusting into his pixie like girlfriend fucking her ass as Emmett and Alice quickly got back to the quick pace that they had been fucking at before jasper's return. A sharp pain on my chest caused me to get back to my own sex. Nessie had moved her mouth lower down my body taking one of my breasts into her mouth. She'd bitten my nipple to get my attention back.

"I'm the birthday girl remember so can I get a bit more attention?" she said like a grumpy child. I decided to try something relatively new to me then, I leant down and licked Nessie's nipple. The new angle forced my ass up more and made Edward moan as he pressed deeper into me because of it. I moaned around my younger cousins little pink nipple feeling the benefits of the new angle myself. Nessie moaned pushing her lips together and running her hands through my long hair.

"Oh yes Bella suck me" she said as I played with her other breast with my only free hand. Edward himself took a free hand of my hip and brought it around my thigh to my pussy. Moving it between me and Nessie, who was running her own pussy over mine and Edwards cock desperate still for more friction, he found my clit and pinched it.

"Ah! Oh god Edward"

I was finding it hard to lick my cousin, Edward was pounding into me and pinching my now so very sensitive clit. Nessie's moans were filling my ears and the background was just more sex from the rest of the room. I could hear my best friend Alice screaming as she too was quickly reaching her own climax. Edward was driving me over the edge, he couldn't think about anything else but his cock and how much fun playing with my cousin was.

"Cum Bella!" Nessie cried "I wanna watch Edward make you cum over me"

I screamed, pleasure overwhelming my senses and just unable to speak expect for my loud moans and cries. I heard Edward groan behind me, feeling me cum around him always sent him over as well. He thrusted in me a few last times before stopping. I had my eyes closed breathing heavily still high from my orgasm, I was finding it hard to keep myself up. Edward gave me a small slap waking me up, for a minute I wondered if I would have fallen asleep if he hadn't, it would have been a blissful one I can grant. My eyes looked down on my cousin staring at me.

"That was so hot" she said her eyes wild from lust or possible still from all the drinking she'd done earlier.

Jacob POV

People were cumming everywhere. Well to be more accurate Alice was moaning very loudly as she came with Jasper and Emmett both fucking her. Bella and her boyfriend were cumming while my girlfriend was underneath them watching the show. Leah was cumming and pulling Sam along with her as she bounced on his dick, by the looks of it Sam was finding trouble holding her up and soon they were both in ecstasy. It reminded me of when we use to hang out as kids, we would cliff drive and go for walks in the woods. But as we got older they started to end differently, Leah got as horny as us and stuff just happened by accident really. The real shock was how we were all cool with it, it became a causal thing just some friendly fun for us. No jealousy or tension, just if we were in the mood for some fun as Leah often was there was always a quiet spot in the woods. But back to reality Rosalie seemed to be getting off at having all the three guys doing her so she was cumming in a mess with them. I'd almost forgotten Mike the baby face one that Nessie was friends with. He was still with Jessica and Angela, Mike was on his back with both girls riding him. Jessica was riding his face while Angela rode his cock. Both girls would lean in and kiss each other now and again. Seth and Jane were pretty much in their own little world, they were in a sitting position with both them thrusting at each other. Jane's little hands on Seth's shoulders to better hold her up while Seth kissed her lips, neck and chest without a care in the world. The only people felt were Emily and Quil who were still having sex with her on her hands and knees while he pumped into her hard from behind. She moaned as he held onto her tightly, gripping her hair in a mess while she had her eyes closed and just kept moving herself back onto him.

"Yes do me harder" she cried out, urging Quil on.

Well I guess that's everybody… oh right except for me. I'm still on the sofa where I started. The only difference being the girl this time. Lovely Claire was under me, her blonde hair spread out across the sofa and tits bouncing as I fucked her. Granted missionary isn't the most adventures of positions but it let me and Claire be very close to each other. Our faces only an inch apart from each other as I slam into her. Her soft moans weren't the first time Id heard them. With a girlfriend like mine threesome are fairly common or foursome if Quil joined in. I can feel the tension in the lower part of my body as I get closer to my own orgasm. I move down to kiss her tits savouring the taste of her dark nipples, our warm bodies slapping each other as I get closer to release with her writhing underneath me. I break away from her bouncy chest to speak.

"I'm cumming" I tell her trying to control myself.

Claire grabs my hips pushing me away

"Let me suck you off, I love tasting it" she said breathlessly

I settle back, standing on my knees while jerking off onto her. She moaned opening her mouth wide and shifting herself back and up. She pulled at my hips and I moved forward letting her swallow down my cock. She moaned louder moving her head up and down my shaft. I grunted feeling her wet mouth around me became too much, I groan and grip her fake blonde hair. Looking down I see her pull my cock almost out her mouth. She opens her lips using her tongue to lap up my creamy cum and take it into her mouth.

"God your such a slut" I moan watching her lapping up my dick.

She laughs making a drop of my cum roll down her chin. Finally done cumming she lets me go, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and licking the left over cum on her hand.

"I love tasting a guy's cum" she moans.

I relax back onto the sofa.

"So what now?" I ask her

She laughs looking over to Emmett.

"I'm going for a shot of the big guy…You?"

I look around, Emmett's standing up after cumming in Alice. Alice and Jasper have moved over to Leah and are feeling each other up. The couple both ran their hands up and down Leah, kissing her skin making her theirs. Meanwhile Sam's joined Emily and Quil, Sam having Emily suck him while Quil takes her from the back. But my eyes focus on Nessie and her cousin reminding me of a thought I had once.

"I think I'll spend some time with the birthday girl"

Nessie POV

As I watched Leah got onto her hands and knees in front of Jasper. Jake had said something about Leah liking doggystyle I think but the main fetish I did remember quite clearly and it seems Jasper had found out to. Jasper lined his cock up and pushed into her ass hole. Instantly she moaned, biting her lip and gaining a blissful looking face. Alice leaned down kissing Leah and then Jasper. She sat back settling her self comfortably down to watch. She rubbed one boob while playing with her clit in the other. Watching as Jasper thrusted into Leah's ass, Leah not needing time to adjust. Meanwhile Claire was in the middle of the room being lifted up by big strong hunk Emmett. He easily pulled her up and then rested her onto his cock. She giggled as she bounced up and down onto his cock letting it sink into her while Emmett watched her chest bounce. And now my boyfriend Jake was walking up to Bella and me who were sucking Edwards's nice cock. I had been curious about Edwards seize and luckily he hadn't disappointed. It wasn't always good to compare guys' length they can get a bit touchy on the subject but Edward wasn't doing to badly. Not as much as Seth which was by far the biggest in the room, which lucky Jane was enjoying but Edward was defiantly in the top four and out of eleven boys that was worth something. Jake got down behind us rubbing Bella and me. Bella paused looking behind her to see you was touching her ass.

"Oh Jake" she said taking Edward out of her mouth.

We'd pushed Edward over onto his back earlier to suck me off, much to let Bella get her breath back while I just wanted to taste both their cum on Edwards cock. Jacob looked over Bella smiling.

"Edward how do you feel about a girl friend swap"

Edward slapped my ass making me yelp in surprise.

"I think it's a bit late to ask," he said.

After all it was true. Edward and me had all ready had a little fuck and been playing with Bella. Edward got up and Bella and me did likewise.

"But I think I know what you really mean" Edward winked pulling me over to him.

I felt his arms around me and his lips to mine. I had wanted to watch Jake fuck Leah up the ass but having him, Bella and Edward all together was just as well. I could coincidently make out Leah's moaning as I kissed Edward. His hands cupping my ass and his cock rubbing across my skin. Then I felt him slowly turn me, I didn't protest as he turned me around to face the other way. Jacob had done the same with Bella. I watched Jake kiss up her neck and whisper in her ear. Jacob had always wanted to do Bella and I'd always wanted to watch him if he ever did so this really was becoming the best birthday ever. Just as I watched Jake's hand slide back positioning himself Edward did the same. Bella and my eyes met as both thrusted into me at the same time. Edward whispered in my ear as he and Jake began pumping faster and faster.

"Do you like watching your cousin fuck?"

"Yes" I moaned, Edwards hands on my boobs massaging them while my own hands went down gripping his hips urging him to go faster.

"Your so wet Nessie being such a naughty girl to watch your boyfriend fuck you cousin" I moaned at his words. I loved watching Bella play with her own tits as Jacob held her hips driving into her.

"More" I begged, moaning as his cock filled me, pumping me over and over.

Edward laughed lightly biting my ear.

"Does birthday girl want to be more naughty" He teased.

I moved my hips as best I could to get more of him into me faster.

"Yes its my birthday!" I yelled, "Give me fucking more big boy"

In front of me Jake whispered something to Bella and then he eased her down, She bent over onto her hands and knees. Then I felt Edward do the same easing me down without halting to stop fucking me. Me and Bella where now so close I could watch her face moan as Jacob gripped her hips free to fuck her harder. Edward did the same to me, doing me harder as I had asked. I was so close to Bella I leant my weight forward bring our faces together. My tongue finding hers and Edward and Jacob's fucking only made us drive our tongues deeper into each other's mouths. But we couldn't kiss for long as both Edward and Jake moved one hand to our clits and began rubbing. I looked into Bella's eyes filled with pleasure as mine were. Our mouths hanging open as we moaned feeling each other's boyfriend fucking them. It didn't take long before I could hear Bella fast reaching her climax. She closed her eyes letting the pleasure overflow her. Soon I was screaming too as my own orgasm built rapidly in me. Edward gave me another playful spank making me yelp and so Jacob did the same to Bella. A few more thrusts and I was watching Bella cum again only this time around my boyfriend. There was something about watching Bella cum that made me so horny, so aroused that it brought my climax quicker. I screamed matching my cousins as my pussy spasmed milking Edward who groaned behind me. Edward finally stopped thrusting as Jake who still hadn't cum paused. Bella and me breathed deeply. I relaxed leaning over to kiss Bella again, the sweat dripping down her back as she realised how exhausted she was. Our tongues moved slowly letting our bodies relax and return to normal. I broke away moving back and feeling Edwards cock slide still inside me.

"I don't think you're up for this much longer Bella" I sighed

Bella laughed

"I've still got some energy felt"

I smiled

"Good because poor Jackie hasn't cum yet"

I pulled myself up and gave Edward a quick Kiss before he removed his cock from me.

"Shame Edward we'll have to do this again" I said to him before standing up a bit wobbly at first. I stepped away as Jake went onto his back and Bella got onto of him. I had decided to enjoy my birthday more so I looked around at the orgy I'd created. Rosalie had switched the guys around but she was still taking all three of them. Leah had her eyes in the back of her skull practically as she moaned at Jasper fucking her ass. Alice was masturbating to the image but Quil had finished with Emily and Sam so was just about to join her. Emmett had Claire on her side and was spooning her on the sofa while Mike had Jessica and Angela in a sixty-nine with each other. Mike was switching between fucking Jessica or having Angela suck him from where he was kneeling with them. Jane was sucking Seth's big cock again so I decided to join her.

Bella POV

As a moved over Jacob I felt Edward Behind me, he kissed my neck just how I liked. He whispered into my ear,

"Ever wanted two guys?"

The naughty ideas I had gotten from before with Edward and Jasper came back to me. Jake leaned up off the floor to kiss the other side of my neck.

"Want both of us Bella?" Jacob teased, his hands rubbing my breasts while Edward's hands went down my side and to my lower back. Edward and me had tried anal a few times but not often.

"Do you want this Bella?" Edward asked this time with guanine care and not just lust.

I nodded

"I want to try both of you" I said, I wanted to play out the naughty thoughts while all the sex continued on around us. With that Edward slowly eased himself into my tightest hole. At first I gritted my teeth feeling the pain but it always went after a few minutes as I relaxed to fit him in. Jacob thrusted into me, the pleasure easing the pain as Edward pulled himself out of me before thrusting back in deeper than before. His free hand went to between my legs to touch my clit to help. I had for the first time two guys inside and me. Edward and Jacob thrusted together, the sensation amazing making me loudly cry out. As I got use to it they got faster building up a steady rhythm I could cope with. I couldn't help but think, as I enjoyed the new pleasure of both of them, why hadn't I tried this before.


	4. Chapter 4 - Morning After

Bella POV

Nobody left that night, we all fell asleep in the cabin and some of us exhausted. I woke up feeling good, a bit sore maybe but still good. Last night had been my first orgy and first time with two guys so I really should have expected this. I had been asleep on Edward's chest as we lay on the floor. On the sofa on the left wall had Leah, Sam and Emily all sleeping peacefully together. Looking around I saw Claire resting her head on Emmett's thigh while he slept with his back on the sofa by the stairs. Next to Claire was Quil who still had himself inside her even as slept. Rosalie had Jared, Paul and Embry still hugging her, Paul with his head nesting between her breasts while Embry still had a hand on her ass. It was as if they feared she'd disappear and were gripping onto her to stop her leaving. Over to the side Mike had Angela, Mike was sleeping to her side with her hand wrapped around his head. On the sofa at the back Jasper had both Alice and Jessica with him. Jasper was yawning as he woke up, rubbing his hands through his hair. I wondered how Jessica had ended up there while people started waking up. I pulled myself up realising I was still naked, actually everybody was and nobody seemed to care as they woke up. I couldn't help but try to cover myself as Edward stirred behind me. His arm snaking up my body bringing us closer as we sat up right. He sighed and kissed my neck like he normally did in the mornings. His touch felt good as ever even making me whimper at one point. He felt his head turn behind me and he made a snicker. I looked back behind me at his face while rubbing the sleep out of my eye.

"What?" I asked simply,

He pointed over to the table where Seth and Jane were sleeping next to each other. They were a rather cute couple but why they were under the table I didn't know but I could see the humour in it. I began looking around for where my clothes had gone. Bodies began to move as everybody woke up, I managed to find my underwear, which I put on first. Emmett helped Claire up with one hand while rubbing his head with the other.

"Arr hell I need a drink or something" he grumbled as his hangover took over.

On the sofa Jessica walked off looking a little embarrassed as Alice stretched out, her body surprisingly flexible. Jasper gave her ass a playful pinch making her almost fall back into his arms but she kept her composure only laughing. Clothes had been thrown all over the place so finding them wasn't easy but most of us had some sort of underwear on when Nessie appeared. She was holding Jacob's hand as they walked down the stairs, obviously they'd taken things to the upstairs bedroom last night. She wore a bright blue tank top and just her pink shorts. Jacob was back to just another a pair of shorts, sometimes I think he doesn't even own a shirt. Nessie brushed her hair back and made a giggle as she spoke.

"Err, thanks for a great birthday party… I hoped ever body enjoyed it?"

Jane who was putting her shirt back on smiled nudging Seth.

"Well I haven't had that much fun in a while"

Emmett had Rosalie back, she was held between his giant arms against his chest.

"Hmm… I don't think I've been to a gang bang since high school," Emmett said.

Jessica was just making herself a drink in the kitchen as she asked.

"Oh really?"

Emmett nodded, giving Rosalie a feel up as he went on.

"Oh yeah Rose just about fucked everybody on the team!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes maybe at how Emmett just blurted it out or maybe some other reason but I couldn't help but look at Edward.

"Did I really not know about any of this?"

He shrugged,

"Well no offensive Bella but you didn't seem that open-minded so we didn't want to tell you".

Alice moved next to me putting a hand on my arm while Jasper wandered off upstairs. Her caring eyes looked at me as she spoke softly.

"We all liked you as a friend so we thought if we told you you wouldn't want to hang out anymore,"

I sighed, they were probably right after all. I'd finally opened up only thanks to an orgy so just telling me probably wouldn't have done any good. That didn't mean I still hadn't got questions though.

"So you and Alice had a three-way?"

Alice grumbled,

"Which I thought you knew about…" Alice gave an angry glance to Edward.

Edward had found his shirt and was putting it back on as he explained. All around people were mildly talking to each other.

"Me and Alice and Jasper use to hook up before I started dating you. It was just for fun really and when we started dating I promised Alice and jasper I'd tell you the truth but the longer time went on I forgot. That and I was worried you wouldn't date me with I told you."

I could understand and gave him a kiss to show we were still all right. I could still taste the cum on his lips from last night and it only seemed to make me a little excited. As I pulled away I caught Alice still watching us.

"Err… you know seeing as we all know that you know…" she said "Err… and you've become a bit more open and all would you like…try something at some point?"

I looked at Alice in a way I hadn't before,

"Oh…err sure" I said, surprised at Alice but then again maybe I should be after see what she was like last night. The idea of a foursome with her and Jaz seemed good to me. Next to me Edward's hand rubbed my sides as he kissed my neck.

"I think we could find the time" He said, his warm breath tickling me before he stopped.

"Oh if we're telling all you should probably know when ever you saw two students walking into the woods behind school it was because they were going to have sex."

I spun round to face him.

"What!"

Nessie POV

I wondered what Bella was fussing about as my own little group talked. We had Leah, Jane, Seth, Quil, Claire and of course Jacob. Seth and Jane were holding hands and by the look in their eyes they have sparked something more. Cupid or whatever winged sex god can go suck it compared to me.

"Yeah I really wouldn't mind going out some time," She said making Seth smile.

"I would love that too…not much firsts to do through" Seth said making Jane lean in closer to his ear.

"Oh I wouldn't say that… Theres something we haven't tried yet, which I haven't done with anybody else yet."

The horny look on Seth's face was funny to Jacob and me but what was more funny was Leah.

"Argh this is punishment isn't it, for freaking out my brother I now get to be werided out by hearing him with his girlfriend don't I?"

We laughed as Seth and Jane finally stopped putting each others tongue into their mouth. Jane winked at Leah

"Oh I promise not to scream too loud… unless he makes me"

Leah groaned as Jasper walked past.

"You have a hell of lot of protection in there" he said walking by. At that moment I realised how out of hand things had got last night. A quick sense of panic filled me at the notion how nobody had been using condoms at all. I put my hand and waved it getting everybody's attention.

"Sorry but if anybody needs any morning after pills or anything there's some in the bathroom."

Leah shrugged,

"I don't need protection"

I looked at her as couples murmured to each other, while an odd few sneaked off. I'm sure everybody had something after all most of us were veterans of this sort of thing but still it couldn't help to be too careful.

"Really Leah why?" Claire asked,

Seth answered for her.

"Genetic thing that runs in the family, Leah got diagnosed when she was fourteen with it"

Leah nodded.

"I can't get pregnant no matter what guy, what time"

Jacob smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Made things a lot easier when we were younger right?"

She punched on the shoulder back in her friendly way,

"Yeah but I'm still not sure we should be discussing this in front of my brother"

Bella POV

We didn't stay long, people had things to do and soon enough I was driving away from the cabin with Edward. A few people were staying behind to help tidy up but I felt they also had other intentions. Nessie had said how we really should do that again at some point and we agreed. Even I liked the idea of another full on night of sex but for the time I had Alice and Jasper coming over next weekend. Not to mention Edward seemed to have had a few ideas of things to try out. I wanted to have to be more open and adventurous.


End file.
